Stray Cat
by c a n d y . h e l l
Summary: Amu, Amu, little Amu-chan when will you stop following the stray cat? Ikuto Amu


**Description: ****Amu, Amu, little Amu-chan when will you stop following the stray cat?**

**Paring: Amu|Ikuto**

**Rating: T|M for sexuel refrences.**

**A\N: I have no idea where this came from, please excuse my spelling D: I was half aslpeet typing this up.**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**Stray Cat**

It was that on that one day when his friends where talking about girls. The conversation ranged from dates, fights, kissing and 'fucking them hard' as one guy had put it. The conversation that had started because of the guy who sat in front of Ikuto had now become a full-blown conversation with his male class mates and other neighboring students from close classrooms.

Ikuto had a lazy look on his face, propped on his elbows with his chin resting on his palm he stared out the window. He lazily watched as yoru tormented a poor butterfly outside. He had rules when yoru followed him somewhere and that was not to be in his classrooms while he was studying, so because of that Yoru always stayed outside until Ikuto had a break.

His attention was then focused to the loud boy with short light brown hair.

"Fuck man, she was tight I tell ya', man was I pounding her" he gestured what he was doing to the girl. The guys laughed as the boy moved his hips forwards and backwards.

Ikuto looked away; he was bored and wanted to go home. He was pretty much tired of being at school. 7 Hours of learning useless crap that won't even be used it the future was not for him. The boys where getting louder and all the girls where gone by now, _obviously _he thought. He looked out the window again; his eyes scanned the fields of his school. He was in his literature class so it meant that he was upstairs. Looking down at the fields he spotted Yoru by a bush still trying to catch the butterfly by swapping it by his paw. Yoru flew up and swiped at the butterfly, the butterfly moved making Yoru fall into the bush. Ikuto smirked.

The assaulted butterfly was already flying away when Yoru jumped out from the bush and once again chased after the poor butterfly. A flash of pink caught Ikuto interest.

When Yoru had jumped out the bush he had left a small opening from where he fell in and in the that hole was a single pink rose.

_Pink _he thought. That was strange though, a single pink rose in a regular ol' bush where roses did not even grow. The image of the young pink haired girl suddenly popped into his mind. The same girl that was usually blushing with an irritated look on her face whenever he was near her. He smirked again.

.Amu little Amu-chan.

He had always wondered why he was so attracted to that girl. She wasn't even near his age and yet he was still attracted to her. Maybe it was her feistiness that drew him to her? Or maybe they way she acted when she let her little act fall around her and reveal the true her. The shy gutsy girl. Maybe it was something else, he didn't know what it was, so many things came to mind when he pondered about that. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a fellow classmate a called him.

"Huh Ikuto?" the guy smiled. The other then burst into laughter. Ikuto raised a blue brow.

The guys laughed harder. The boy patted his shoulder "Don't worry man, we won't tell" the guy gestured zipping his mouth and putting the key in his pocket.

"Secret safe with us" someone piped up, others snickered. Ikuto still had the 'what' face. He looked up at the boy."…what?"

The boy lean towards Ikuto and smacked him hard in the back. Ikuto grunted at the impact, he looked irritated. The boy coughed

"Don't worry man, we won't tell anyone you dig little girls." He snorted into laughter taking the other guys with him into hysteria. Ikuto raised his fine brows and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.

_Little girls?_ Where the hell are these people getting ridiculous ideas from?

The guy gasped for air and tried composing himself.

"Oh man…hahaha, wow ahem, umm..." he began while trying to catch his breath, the other student's doing the same.

"Well man, there's a rumor going around saying your dating an elementary student" he began. Ikuto still kept his blank look. Other guys joined in wanting to know more.

"Yeah man!"

"Are you really dating a little girl?"

"SICK!"

"You sure have guts and all, hitting on a elementary student" a voice piped. Ikuto unfolded his arms and shoved them into his pants pockets, long legs propping themselves on the pure white desk. He kept his eyes closed. His chair rocking back on its back heels.

"What if I am? What then hmm?" he questioned. The male students let out 'ohhs~' One of the students, a boy with styled short brown head stood up excitedly.

"So, you are?! Dude your awesome, what's it like? Is she at least cute?" his bombarding questions attacked Ikuto. Others joined.

"How old is she?" one howled.

"Have you rammed her yet?",one blue eye opened. The others got quiet and looked at the boy. The boy, clearly awkward, smiled and slowly sat down one of his friends smacking him in the back of his head.

Ikuto sighed and got up, his chair scraping along the tile. The boys just like girls began whispering furiously amongst themselves, the blue haired senior walked away. Others watched him keeping their eyes glues on him.

"You've done it now man!" the boy who had smacked the by in the head whispered harshly. The said boy kept his head down. Ikuto walked out the door, their teacher walking back in stopped him.

"The bell is about to ring Tsukiyomi-san" the short old lady said. He looked at her, and then turned back around heading towards his desk where he picked up his bag. The teacher walked in, the female population walking back in and students that didn't belong left to their perspective classes. Ikuto turned around to leave, bag on his shoulders he walked by the crowed door of students walking in and out, some pushing and shoving trying to get out before they bell rang and got in trouble.

He kept a blank look on his face. Some girls walked in looking at him and smiling. He ignored all of them and he to pushed and shoved through the crowded door.

The bell rang.

The blue haired teen walk along the hallways of rushing students, he walked until it became quiet and no one was seen in the hall ways. He turned to see the classes full of student rushing to their seats and a teachers scribbling on the board. As he was walking he heard the sound of clicking shoes. He looked up; the noise got a bit louder signaling the person who must be a woman was getting near. As he rounded the corner of the hallway to head downstairs he saw a shadow walking up towards his way. He kept walking, walking down the stairs and the figure came visible.

The class Rep. He mentally sighed. She was looking at him, books at hand, one perfectly red eyebrow raised. He kept walking.

"Just where do you think your going Tsukiyomi-kun?" she began, stopped her way up the stairs as she watched him, waiting for an answer. He however did not give her any he just kept making his way down the stairs. She turned around so she could see him.

"Wait! You're supposed to be in class!" The red head exclaimed. He kept trudging down the stairs. Her eye brows gathered together in disappointment and anger. Why was he leaving just when class had started?

She opened her mouth. "I'll- I'll tell sensei you left!"

He stopped just as he got the bottom of the stairs; he turned around to face her. Hands in his pockets he answered coolly.

"I'm not feeling good." Then he disappeared around the bottom corner of the stairs. She watched the now empty spot where he stood. She was mad.

_He always does that! Saying his sick! How do I put up with this? ,_she thought. The redhead sighed and shook her head and resumed her way up the stairs once more.

Ikuto someone dodged the school security guards and neared the field where he had last seen Yoru, he found him laying in a pile of fallen sakura petals. He sighed.

"Yoru." He called out. The small chara, shifted in his sleep. He called out again this time waking the sleeping chara. Yoru looked around his ears twitching, he spotter Ikuto leaning against the school gate.

"Ikuto-nyan!" he cried out and flew towards the boy

Ikuto started walking as Yoru followed behind.

"Ikuto~! I'm hungry nyan~!" Yoru's small body circle around Ikuto's face. Ikuto though looked up ahead, the small chara followed behind him telling his adventures during the time that Ikuto was in class. After a while the small feline chara spoke up.

"Hey, where are we going nyan?"

"…"

"…ikuto?"

The blue eyed teen stopped walking looking at his chara. Yoru blinked.

"To pay a little visit." And with that he continued walking. Yoru's face crinkled together and followed Ikuto. While walking they passed a flower shop, Yoru was instantly distracted when he saw a butterfly flying about and chased after it. Ikuto though had stopped. He was focused on a certain object, or certain person.

"Thank you very much!" a cheery voice was heard. Ikuto smirked and followed the person who had just walked out the flower shop. Forgotten about Yoru Ikuto followed the young girl in heavy jacket.

"Ahh~! Mama is going to love these!" she smiled and hugged the bouquet of yellow daffodils. She walked along the streets with a smile on her face. Ikuto smiled and took a rather long step and appeared right in front of the young girl. Shocked the pink haired girl clutched onto the flower and stumbled back.

"I-Ikuto?!" she cried. Her cheeks where red and she looked confused and a bit angry. He wore an amused smile.

"Amu, Amu, little Amu-chan" he sang. She backed away, she looked mad now, her cheeks still red.

"w-what do you want? No wait, what are doing here?!" she cried

He leaned in a bit, leaving them face to face. She flinched, her face turning pink now. She clutched onto her flowers almost crushing them. She noticed this.

"ahh!" she moaned. The golden eyed girl was now preoccupied with tending to the precious flowers. She patted them lightly rustling them up a bit. Amu was so preoccupied she didn't notice a face extremely close to her until she looked up.

Sharp indigo eyes bore straight into hers, she stared. The face of the feline like boy was intently gazing into hers. Her hear was suddenly beating a bit faster than normal. She was feeling hot. The gold kept wide open, the light pink lips slightly parted. Her hands where trembling. He got closer, his hot breath lightly touching her flushed face.

The young girls mind was blank. All kinds of emotions where rushing in at the same time, she couldn't think

_Wh-what…is he…_ thought the girl.

Ikuto though was mesmerized by this. This young girl always caught his attention and he couldn't understand why. He felt calm whenever he saw her. He wanted to hug her and touch her, _feel_ her every time she was near. He had this ache, one that he wanted to satisfy by having her. Just her presence sent him somewhere else. He felt alive. He wanted to kiss her and hold her forever. He wanted her. For him, just for himself, no one else. Yet… he couldn't, he couldn't find a way of making it happen. He just wanted it to happen.

Now here he was, in the middle of a busy street, skipping class with Amu. His Amu. He watched her face; flushed in a soft rose color. Her pink lips slightly parted for him to claim. But…

He couldn't, he pulled away, as much as he wanted it to happen, right here right now to claim her lips on his he just couldn't.

He painstakingly pulled away. He pulled another mask on and kept the show going.

He smiled, hands on both pocket and turned to leave. She held a shocked look on her face.

She was mad. She ran after him screaming and scolding him, he smirked.

Amu, Amu, little Amu-chan when will you stop following the stray cat?


End file.
